Chloe O'Brian on Day 5
This is description of Chloe O'Brian's actions on Day 5. Day 5 7:00am-8:00am After spending the night with Spenser Wolff, Chloe woke up shortly after 7:00am. Realizing she had made a mistake, she abruptly woke Spenser and told him he had to leave. As she got up to prepare coffee, Spenser tried to assure her that they could be a good couple. He then embraced her and tried to convince her into going out again. As they were about to kiss, she received a page informing her that President David Palmer had been assassinated and that a Level 5 protocol had been activated. Shocked, she finished preparing to leave. As she was walking to her car, Edgar Stiles called her to ask if she was coming. When she told him she was on the way, Edgar told him what had happened to Michelle Dessler and Tony Almeida. She quickly realized she could be a target and looked around. As she did so, she noticed a man (the assassin Conrad Haas) in a van, and another man (Kohler) approaching her. Chloe quickly told Edgar she'll call him later and started fleeing. As Kohler chased her, she managed to hide and lose him. She then went into a public phone booth and called Jack. When Jack answered, she told him what had happened to Tony and Michelle, and told him she was being chased. Jack told her she needed to go completely dark. Jack then told her to meet at an abandoned oil refinery on Variel and Topanga. To arrive, Chloe took a cab. At 7:50am, the cab left Chloe at the refinery. After paying the driver, she managed to sneak through a broken fence but not before getting stuck in it. She then ran to meet with Jack and they embraced. Jack then asked her if she could access the CTU servers remotely, and she told him she could do so from a research loft at Caltech. When Jack saw that she was followed, she asked Chloe to take Derek Huxley into the refinery to hide. As they were doing so, Conrad Haas approached them. However, Jack saw him and shot him in the leg. As she heard the shot, Chloe reacted and shot Haas three times in the stomach. After falling down critically injured, Jack told Chloe to take Derek and get away. Chloe went some feet away, but kept on seeing as Jack interrogated Haas. When Jack shot the defenseless man, she was stunned. 8:00am-9:00am Jack told Chloe that he was being set-up to take the fall for Palmer's assassination. Chloe suggested that he disappeared, but Jack told her he had to find out who had ordered the hit and why. He told her he had to go to Wayne Palmer's penthouse apartment to examine the crime scene, but Chloe advised against it, since every law agency would be there. Jack told her this might work to their advantage, since they wouldn't expect him to show up there. He then asked her if she could pull up the building schematics and a deployment of agents at the building. They drove to the apartment building and, as they arrived at the checkpoint, Jack and Derek hid in the back of the van. When the agent at the checkpoint asked Chloe for her credentials, she gave it to him. He looked in the back of the van, but didn't see Jack and Derek hiding, and let her through. After parking, Jack found a comm unit among the stuff in the van and gave it to Chloe to stay in contact. As he got out and knocked an FBI agent to take his clothes, Chloe calmed Derek assuring him that Jack knew what he was doing. Derek then started asking questions about Jack's past. Chloe simply told him that he used to work for the government, but had to fake his death when some people threatened to kill him. As Jack entered the building, Chloe led him through it, to avoid security. When Jack finally reached Wayne's apartment, he found a computer with an encrypted file in it. Chloe uploaded a decryption program to the computer which ended up being a chapter of Palmer's memoirs. With the help of Wayne, they examined the document and found a reference to a name and address: "Chevensky - 16 Transport Way". Chloe told him the address belonged to the Ontario Airport, and Jack instructed her to look for the name of Chevensky on passenger lists. Chloe then informed Jack that the agents were moving towards him, and she led her out without encountering them. As he got in the van, Chloe informed him that Chevensky was a baggage supervisor at the airport. At this point, Agent Jennings and a team of FBI agents flooded the parking garage ordering Chloe to surrender. She then created a diversion by driving out and breaking some roadblocks, before she was intercepted. This gave Jack and Derek more time to escape through another exit. As Jennings arrested Chloe, he contacted Buchanan and informed him of the situation. Chloe spoke to Bill, but refused to give him any information, assuring him that Jack was being set-up. She then told him about Haas' confession and about the bodies at the oil refinery. Buchanan ordered Jennings to bring her back to CTU. At around 9:00am, Chloe was brought into CTU handcuffed. 9:00am-10:00am As Chloe was being taken by security, she overheard Edgar being unable to do a face recognition of the leader of the terrorists. She interrupted them and suggested Edgar to use a different search protocol. Bill approached her and, angrily, reminded her of how many protocol violations she had committed. Chloe acknowledged it, but also told her that he needed her right now with the current crisis. Bill, reluctantly agreed, and allowed her to return to work. Chloe then managed to back-trace the call that Beresch made to the police after taking control of the airport. She went to Buchanan and gave him the number. Bill tried to negotiate with Beresch, but it only resulted in a hostage being shot. Jack then contacted Chloe and sent her a picture of one of the explosive vests the terrorists were wearing. He asked her if she could find a way for him to detonate the vest from his cellphone. Chloe told him she needed to first find the manufacturer of the detonator. Jack told her that Derek was in danger and she hurried with it. To achieve it, he recruited Spenser's help. Although reluctant at first, Chloe reminded him that he was the best working with bandwidth processing. Spenser then agreed to help her. Although it took them some time, they managed to match the detonator giving Jack the steps to reconfigure his cellphone. This allowed Jack to detonate the vest of one of the terrorists, giving Derek some time. However, almost at 10:00am, CTU lost contact with Jack all of a sudden. 10:00am-11:00am As Buchanan tried to contact Jack again, he informed Chloe and the rest of his staff that they should assume the worst and prepare a new mission profile without Jack. Chloe then informed him that, without Jack, their chances of success are reduced to 20%. Buchanan tells her that is better than not trying at all. As Curtis started preparing a new assault plan, Chloe continued to coordinate their efforts at CTU with Edgar and Spenser. When Lynn McGill arrived at CTU, he approached her and introduced himself as coming from District. He told her how he remembered her from a lecture on memory management, and then asked to speak with Buchanan. Chloe told him he was busy in the Situation Room and Lynn went there after telling her he looked forward to working with him. As he walked away, Spenser asked Chloe if she didn't know McGill. She told him she didn't but ordered him to continue working. After Jack reestablished contact with CTU, Bill went to Chloe and told her to send the assault playbook to Lynn. Chloe asked him if he would be running point, but Bill insisted on her to only send the playbook. CTU had coordinated the assault at the airport to take place during or before the summit at the Presidential Retreat. When President Logan stepped to the podium to begin the summit, Chloe commented that he was too early since Curtis was still preparing the assault. Noticing that Buchanan was getting desperate, Spenser asked Chloe what was wrong with him. She told him that Buchanan might've realized they won't be able to save the hostages. Shortly after 10:30am, Chloe informed Buchanan about a call from Curtis. After she returned to her desk, Lynn called her and explained he was revising CTU's transcripts of the phone calls with Jack Bauer. As he was explaining her, Chloe asked him hurriedly what he wanted because she was busy. Lynn then asked her to unlock Volume 5 so he could check some things. Chloe did and hung up the phone. After doing so, she commented to Spenser how she felt that Lynn was slowing things down. Spenser then told her that he had worked with him previously and that was his usual style when taking over a new office. He also told her that he usually fired 20% of his staff after a few days. Chloe then went to the Situation Room to help coordinate the revised assault plan. Just as Curtis was about to raid the airport, Lynn came to the Situation Room and desperately asked Bill to abort the assault. After explaining that he had found a duress call in one of Jack's call, Bill asked Chloe to confirm it. After doing so, Bill ordered Curtis to abort the plan and return to the original assault plan. After the successful raid, Chloe informed Buchanan and Audrey that Colette had confirmed the airport had been contained and that there were only reports of minor injuries among the hostages. Buchanan then told her to route all updates to Lynn from then on. 11:00am-12:00pm After the hostage crisis was resolved, Chloe and Edgar helped Curtis with comm as he went to check Hangar BB. When he realized that weaponized nerve gas had been stolen from the hangar, Edgar informed Buchanan and Lynn about it. Lynn then ordered Chloe to raise the alert level, and call Curtis back to CTU. As she continued to work, Spenser approached him to ask her what to do, but she rebuked him telling him to check the task list. Angry, he told her nobody treated him that way, but she dismissed him. Noticing their conversation, Edgar approached her and accused her of keeping secrets from him. Chloe assured him that when the crisis was over, they would sit and talk about their "secrets". When Jack arrived at CTU, he quickly approached her and thanked her for her help in getting out of the airport. Chloe later walked into the server room while Spenser was in and tried to apologize to him for the way she treated him. Spenser told her it was nothing and walked away. After he left, Chloe noticed the screen on the server Spenser was working and started checking what he was doing. After noticing something strange, she called Edgar and asked him what was Spenser's clearance level. As she realized that Spenser was accessing classified files, she told Edgar to contact Buchanan. Buchanan sent two security guards to pick Spenser and bring him into holding. As Buchanan started questioning him, she told him they already knew he was inside the security subsystem. Spenser denied everything, and Chloe exploded accusing him of sleeping with her just to use her. Buchanan pulled her away, while he tried to disregard her claims. Buchanan, though, kept pressing him to find out what he was doing. Eventually, Edgar came in and told them that Spenser had been tracking Jack using the surveillance cameras. Buchanan instructed them to tell security to find Jack. 12:00pm-1:00pm After Jack managed to walk away safely from his murder attempt at CTU, he managed to get into the Presidential retreat. He then interrogated Walt Cummings, who gave her intel into the location of the canisters at the Port of Long Beach. Chloe managed to verify that intel, while Edgar hacked the ship's manifest to find out the exact container. However, when a CBP team raided the container, they didn't find the nerve gas. CTU then listened as Ivan Erwich called Walt Cummings and threatened to use the nerve gas on US soil. 1:00pm-2:00pm After Jack questioned Cummings, and found out the name of his contact, he had Chloe prepare a trace. When Chloe told him she was ready, they tried to call the man. However, they couldn't get a signal. Chloe then met with the CTU staff at the Situation Room where Bill Buchanan gave them details about the status of the nerve gas canisters, and how the terrorists were unable to activate them for now. When Lynn McGill asked what they were doing to find the canisters, Chloe told him she had pulled Ivan Erwich's voice-print from his previous call to Cummings, and was performing a trace on all frequencies for a match. Sometime after, Chloe received a call from an agent who told her they had found a match. Chloe told Buchanan and Audrey about it and they listened to Erwich talk to a man called Jacob Rossler about fixing the triggering mechanism of the canisters. Chloe told them the voice was a 95% match. After finding out the address of Rossler's apartment, Bill asked Chloe to pull the building manifest to prepare a raid. Chloe also gave them a profile on Rossler and Jack asked her for the schematics. As Buchanan was about to leave, Chloe approached him and told him that the security system of the apartment was very advanced. Buchanan told her she could use Edgar's help, but Chloe told him that Spenser could help them more. Edgar disagreed, but Buchanan reluctantly agreed to temporarily reinstate Spenser. However, he specified to her that he should be under constant supervision and wear a security wristband. When a security agent brought Spenser, Chloe told him to use station 3. When he thanked her for having him reinstated, she told him she only did it because they needed him to break into the security of Rossler's apartment, and not because she had forgiven him. Spenser tried to explain himself, but Chloe said she didn't care. As Jack and Curtis arrived at the site, Chloe and Spenser started breaking into the security system to open the way for them. Spenser managed to disable the cameras, as they gave Jack and Curtis readings as to where the guards and Rossler was. After Rossler was detained, Chloe told Jack that someone else was in the apartment, leading Jack to find Inessa Kovalevsky, a sex-slave that Rossler held captive. At around 1:45pm, Chloe walked up to Spenser who told her he just finished compiling the surveillance protocols. Chloe told him to send everything over to Edgar. When he asked why, she told him Edgar would be finishing up that task and that he didn't work there anymore since his reinstatement was temporary. Spenser argued that there was still a lot to do, but Chloe told him they pulled people from Division to cover. Two guards came up and escorted Spenser out as Chloe stepped away. Edgar told Chloe she did the right thing, but Chloe told him to shut up. 2:00pm-3:00pm After Jacob Rossler was killed by his female companion, Chloe picked up an incoming call from Ivan Erwich and informed Buchanan and McGill. They then heard as Erwich set up a meeting with Jack, not knowing that he wasn't Rossler. As Jack prepared to pose as Rossler for the meeting, Buchanan told Chloe and Edgar to provide him with tech support on how to install the reprogrammed chip on the remote trigger. After Jack arrived at the meeting place, they all heard Jack meeting the terrorists. Chloe and Edgar then helped him to install the chip on the trigger through the comm unit. However, terrorists ended up kidnapping Jack just to make sure the trigger worked. As CTU followed Jack and the terrorists, Chloe was shocked to see they were heading to the Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall. As Jack and the terrorists got out of the van, Chloe started sending redeploying orders to tactical units. However, Lynn stopped her and started pondering the effects one canister of nerve gas versus the other 19. Chloe hacked into the surveillance cameras at the mall so they could see where Jack and the terrorists where. In the end, the attack was interrupted by Jack and it only resulted in the deaths of around 11 people. Since Polakov, who managed to flee, still had the remote trigger with him, Chloe managed to track him so CTU could follow him. At 2:48pm, Chloe tracked Polakov as he headed to Cal's Bikes. She then told the information to Jack and Curtis who arrived at the shop. However, they arrived just as Polakov committed suicide. 3:00pm-4:00pm 4:00pm-5:00pm 5:00pm-6:00pm 6:00pm-7:00pm 7:00pm-8:00pm 8:00pm-9:00pm 9:00pm-10:00pm 10:00pm-11:00pm 11:00pm-12:00am 12:00am-1:00am 1:00am-2:00am 2:00am-3:00am 3:00am-4:00am 4:00am-5:00am 5:00am-6:00am 6:00am-7:00am Category:Chloe O'Brian Category:Day 5 Category:Character-by-season articles